Ronin Jedi
by Flaremontgomery
Summary: OC luke scriv was a force sensitive born into royalty, after he becomes a jedi knight he finds his parents murdered and becomes a jedi shadow(a jedi bounty hunter who destroys anything and everything sith related) in the hopes of finding out who killed his parents. He has several flashbacks, visions, and dreams on his way, as well as finding a padawan to train, and arch enemy.


AN: so this is my first time trying to use an original character. I spent a few hours taking online quizzes to find out what kind of force user I could be. I took the answers and made an Original character. The name of the character was made by taking the first two letter of your mothers maiden name, the last two letters of the city you were born in for the first name, and the first three letters of your last name and the initials of the capital of your state. The name I got was Luke Irvsc. I switched the last name around and got scriv as the last name. So the original characters name is Luke scriv. Hope you like it. Expect to see more OC's.

Luke looked down at the body's of his dead parents. He fell to his knees and felt the tears streak down his face.

"No." He cried. "No, don't leave me. I don't know what to do. Who did this to you?"

He didn't know how long he cried for them, but he felt a familiar force presence when he finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Master skywalker." Luke said.

"What do you have to be sorry for Luke?" Luke Skywalker asked.

"I'm crying like a youngling instead of being happy for the life that they lived." Luke scriv replied.

"Luke. You just lost your parents you have every right to be sad." Master skywalker said. "But how about we take care of your parents and then we will talk?"

"Okay." Luke sniffed and wiped his face on his robes.

They called the medics who came to the scriv household and took the scriv's to the morgue to prepare them for burial.

The authorities came to the Jedi temple to talk to both Master Luke Skywalker and newly knighted Luke scriv. They asked Master skywalker what he knew because Jedi Knight scriv was still in shock.

When he was finally able to talk again Luke told them that he had gone to tell his parents that he had made the rank of knight, but when he got there he found them murdered on the floor.

After the authorities left Master skywalker took knight scriv into the council chambers.

"Luke." Master skywalker said. "You need a way to channel your emotions right now, I would like you to come talk to me tomorrow. I'd like the both of us to meditate on this."

"Of course Master." Luke said bowing before he was asked to kneel and they began to meditate.

The next morning.

It had been a long night of meditation, and Luke scriv had fallen asleep due to a combination of the events that had transpired the day before.

"Luke." Master skywalker said shaking his shoulder to walk him up.

"What!" Luke said jumping up. "Oh. I'm sorry Master, I fell asleep."

"Don't worry." Master skywalker said. "Through meditating I think I have found the path you are meant to follow now."

"What's that Master?" Luke asked.

"There is a class of Jedi called the Jedi Shadow." Master skywalker said. "I think that the force has determined that you are to be a Jedi Shadow."

"What does that mean Master?" Luke asked.

"A Jedi shadow would hunt the Sith. Their job was to destroy the Sith." Master skywalker continued. "While meditating last night I had a vision."

"What happened Master?" Luke asked.

"You were chasing down the Sith, destroying holocrons, lightsabers, the Sith themselves." Master skywalker said.

Luke looked confused.

"Don't think that this makes you all powerful." Master skywalker said. "A force vision is just a possibility of what can happen in the future, not what will happen, it only gives you a piece of the future, you have to fill in the blanks around the fragment."

"What would you have me do Master?" Luke asked.

"Go to Dantooine." Master skywalker said. "The force will guide you when you get there."

"If it is the will of the force, then I will go." Luke said.

With that he left the council chamber.

AN: so what do you think? Any ideas; questions, comments, concerns? If you don't like something about this fic please tell me how I can fix it and give me specifics. I can't change something if I don't know what you want changed. And absolutely no flames. Writing fan fiction is a way for people to have fun, detox, kill time, whatever. It's not meant to flame authors because you don't like a fic that they are writing. So if you don't like this fic, rather than give me a flame, just stop reading and go find another fic.


End file.
